


Cuddles in Bed

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Basically Qui Gon and Obi Wan use a rainy day as an excuse to lay in bed all day and cuddle with each other





	Cuddles in Bed

Qui Gon sighed as he looked out at the gloomy rainy day outside. "I guess we'll have to postpone that lesson today."

"Oh well," Obi Wan responded from the bed with a yawn. 

"You don't sound too broken up about it," Qui Gon teased, taking a minute to admire his lover from afar. Obi Wan's short spiky hair stood up all over the place and the blanket was leaving very little of Obi Wan's perfect body covered. 

"I'm not," Obi Wan responded with a smile. "Come back to bed. It's clear that our joint outdoor lesson has been washed out. This is obviously the force's way of telling us to stay in bed with each other all day." 

Qui Gon laughed and rejoined his lover on the bed. Obi Wan curled up against Qui Gon's warm muscular body and sighed, feeling more content and at peace than before. "Well, I don't mind that. I love spending my day curled up with my favorite person." 

"Great idea." Obi Wan tightened his grip around Qui Gon to prevent him from trying to get away but Qui Gon had no intentions of wanting to move. 

Qui Gon looked down at his perfect man and felt so much love and desire coming from him, it was almost overwhelming. He wondered how he got so lucky. Obi Wan looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too my Obi Wan," Qui Gon said giving Obi Wan a soft kiss. Obi Wan happily let one hand casually roam over his lovers body. 

"If this is what it raining leads to, I want it to rain every day," Obi Wan said after a long period of comfortable silence. 

"You say that now because you're nice and warm in your home, but if you had to run errands in this you wouldn't think that," Qui Gon teased.

"True, I suppose," Obi Wan admitted. They went back to not talking but they didn't need to talk. Lying there with each other was the perfect way for them to spend the day together. Words of love didn't need to be spoken because they were felt through their force bond and through the gentle touches they gave each other.


End file.
